Open Doors
by fieldagent85
Summary: When Martha offers Lionel her resignation, both are led to reveal their most guarded secrets.


At first, Martha had been slightly intrigued by the idea of challenging Lionel Luthor at his own game. Unfortunately, she had gotten to know Lionel over the past few months and was all but certain that if she challenged him, she would lose. And, given her present situation, she wasn't convinced it was worth the risk.

After a long discussion with Jonathan, they had decided against their original plan, opting instead to have Martha offer her resignation to Lionel once and for all. It had been difficult to dissuade Jonathan from the idea he had been so enthusiastic about without divulging the secret she had been keeping from him, but somehow she managed. She had always had very persuasive effect on her husband.

When Clark shuffled downstairs the next morning, he found his mother sitting at the counter with a cup of tea, somberly going over her resignation. It was obvious to him that Martha did not particularly _want_ to leave her job, but rather was doing it because she felt she had to. Clark also knew that one her mind was made up, he was powerless to change it.

When Martha arrived at the Luthor mansion an hour later, she found herself intimidated by the majestic Scottish castle, for the first time since she had started working for Lionel. Suddenly she felt very small and unsure, then she thought again about the file she had found in Lionel's office and found the strength and confidence to continue on her way.

Upon her entrance into his office, Lionel looked up, hearing her footsteps in the doorway. He had come to recognize them. Slow, deliberate footsteps, very light and somewhat elusive.

"Martha?"

He stood, slowly walking out from behind his desk as she moved closer.

"I've come to give you my resignation," Martha announced, her voice laced with uncertainty and even a little regret.

He stopped, his mouth opening and closing several times before any actual words came out. "Martha, if this…is because of what happened at LuthorCorp yesterday…"

"No," Martha answered quickly. "This has nothing to do with yesterday."

"Somehow I don't believe you," Lionel replied, leaning against his desk.

"Well," she said, holding the piece of paper out to him. "That's your choice." She reached out, grabbing his right hand and guiding it toward the letter she was offering to him. His hand gently latched onto her wrist, slowly moving downward and lingering on her hand before talking the paper and pulling away.

"You can consider this resignation a pile of torn pieces in the trash can unless you give me an explanation."

Martha sighed, for once grateful that he could not make eye contact with her. "It's very complicated, Lionel. This job has done nothing but cause trouble for my family. It's made my son uncomfortable and created a distance between me and my husband."

Lionel's lips curved into a curious smile. "And?"

Martha shrugged. "And what?"

"I can always tell when there's an unspoken 'and.'"

She eyed him suspiciously, pursing her lips. "The 'and' is private."

"Ah," Lionel breathed, drawing out the word. "I see. This must be quite a secret. The Martha I know has always been nothing if not forthcoming."

Martha sighed, growing weary of this little tête à tête, though part of her was inwardly thrilled by it. "That Martha is a woman you know very little about."

"Tell you what," Lionel offered, in the diplomatic voice he used with board members and investors. "I'll make you a deal. You tell me your secret, I'll tell you mine. In the strictest confidence, of course." There was a pause, as Martha considered her options. "It's a rather juicy one, I can tell you."

After a moment, Martha reluctantly sat down, looking up at him skeptically. "Not even Jonathan knows about this yet," she said quietly, as he waited eagerly. "I'm pregnant."

Lionel frowned, as if she had just spoken to him in a language he did not understand. "Pregnant," he repeated, dumbfounded.

Martha smiled sheepishly. "It's either a damned miracle or a freak accident of nature, I haven't figured it out yet." She waited a moment for him to respond, but soon was unnerved by his silence. "Lionel?"

"Yes." His head turned toward her voice. "I, uh…suppose congratulations are in order."

"Thank you," Martha responded softly, sensing his ambivalence. "So, you see the difficulty in my continuing to work for you."

Lionel nodded. "Yes, I can understand your hesitance in that respect, and as such I will…" He paused reluctantly. "Accept your resignation."

"Good," she said, satisfied. "Your turn."

"Hmm?"

"Your…juicy little secret."

"Ah. Of course." Still a bit shell-shocked by Martha's announcement, Lionel slowly pulled off his shades and allowed his eyes to make direct contact with her, an act that sent a chill down her spine. "That color is absolutely stunning on you, Martha. Few can compare."

His lips formed a smile as her jaw dropped in astonishment.

"You…you can…how…how long?" She stammered.

"Long enough," Lionel replied tersely.

"But…why?" Martha questioned fervently.

"Well, I can't imagine I would have had much use for an assistant had others known my eyesight had returned. That would have rendered your position quite useless, would it not?"

"You've kept it up, all this time…"

"For you?" Lionel finished for her. "Yes. But now that you're leaving, I suppose I can just toss these silly shades to the wind, hmm?"

"Lionel, I…" Martha trailed off, lost for words. "I don't know what to say."

"Nothing to be said," Lionel said simply, though even Martha could see he was deeply distraught by her pending departure. "I wish you the best of luck in future endeavors, both professional…" His eyes briefly fell to her stomach. "And personal."

Martha nodded, standing from her seated position across from his desk.

"And if you ever need anything, I would hope very sincerely that you will not hesitate in coming to me for help. Whatever the matter may be."

"Thank you," she replied, though both parties silently understood that she would not make good on that promise. "I appreciate that."

Lionel turned and walked back behind his desk. "Goodbye, Martha," he said, sitting down. "Please take care of yourself."

"You do the same," Martha responded cordially, before turning on her heel and walking through his office doors. "Oh, Lionel?" He looked up. "About your secret. I figured it out weeks ago."

As his mouth fell open, both shocked and pleased by her sharp intelligence and intuition, Martha raised a challenging eyebrow, flashed him a half-smile, and pulled closed the double doors, signaling at last the end of their professional relationship.


End file.
